Negan's Inner Circle (TV Series)
Negan's Inner Circle is a group composed of Negan's top lieutenants forming the governing council of the Saviors. Post-Apocalypse Season 8 "Mercy" As the Militia led by Rick amass outside the Sanctuary and perform synchronized gunshots together to get the attention of the Saviors inside. Negan walks out with five of his lieutenants to exchange chatter with Rick. Rick addresses each of Negan's lieutenants (the ones he knows) by name, and demands that they along with all the Saviors in the Sanctuary to surrender (not extending the offer to Negan himself). Simon under the signal from Negan marches out Gregory in an attempt to use him to stand down the Hilltop personnel and thin out the Allied Forces, however even after some hesitation the Hilltop stood their ground with Jesus proclaiming "The Hilltop Stands with Maggie". Simon frustrated that his faith in Gregory was wasted throws him down the stairs. As Rick demands again for the surrender of the Lieutenants, he starts counting, only to open fire at halfway through the countdown. All of the Allied Forces unleashes their barrage of gunfire at the Saviors along with Rick. None of the lieutenants are harmed as they quickly head back inside the building for cover. Negan is also not harmed, however he is forced to be separated from his people and fell down the stairs. "The Big Scary U" The group is having a meeting, hosting Simon's guest Gregory to discuss actions to be done in response to the uprising by the Allied Forces. Negan questions Gregory's motives and allegiance, while Simon proposes the possibility of wiping out the Hilltop as an example to quell any further resistance. Negan shuts down the idea and reminds everyone that is not the way they operate: instead of wasting an entire community of potential valuable human resources, he insists that making examples of Rick, the widow and the King will be quite sufficient and far more practical in regards to keeping their resources intact. The meeting is interrupted as shots are heard, and the group with Negan head outside, leading to the events of "Mercy". A meeting lead by Simon in Negan's absence, along with Arat and Gary's attendance is taking place to discuss what to do about their situation. Regina expresses that they have to assume Negan is dead, however Simon quickly reminds the group that he is Negan as is everyone in the room and asks her if she is saying otherwise. Regina reassures her loyalty and then propose that they should send out a probing force (consisting of workers), to fight the walker herd outside the building. Eugene interjects that it won't work based on their insufficient numbers and the density of the walkers, the workers sent out will be overrun in a matter of minutes. Regina persists with her plan saying that the workers will be sacrificed as a diversion to get a task force past walker herd and call for reinforcements. Eugene counters that such a maneuver is unlikely to succeed while using workers as walker bait will cause civil unrest, and turn their civilian population against them. Regina threatens to march Eugene out into the walker herd as that may motivate their idea man to think of something. Dwight backs Eugene sentiment about the importance of maintaining public order, pointing out that the workers will have a numerical superiority in the event of an uprising. Gavin states that even if they eliminate the undead, the allied forces have sniper nest around their current position. Then he declares that there is a traitor in the mist citing that it is no coincidence that the siege on the Sanctuary happened just as he and the other outpost leaders were recalled to a meeting, and that the timing of the attack to cut off the Saviors' leadership must've been based off of intel leaked by a traitor. Dwight states they don't have to sacrifice anyone and assures that he will take leadership of the Saviors if Simon doesn't fulfill those duties. Before the meeting is adjourned Simon supports his sentiment then declares that they will find the traitor eventually and that they will pay with a slow, public death. Another meeting is called, along with Arat and Gary's attendance- Gavin remarks that they are long overdue for a shipment from his outpost, and infers this delay must've been Rick's doing. Laura interrupts the meeting, and reports to the group that the workers are coming up the stairs. The group heads out into the hallway and Simon reminds the workers of their place. As the situation escalates the group is losing control as the workers morale plummets, a worker pulls out a handgun and attempts to assassinate Simon, only to be shot by Regina. Negan's whistle is heard and everyone in the hallway, the group and workers alike kneel. Negan walks in with Father Gabriel and proclaims how he's alive and not dying unless it's on his own terms. With their leader's return the group has another meeting, Laura, Arat and Gary reports that the gun used by the worker attempting to kill Simon was from their own armory, remarking that no worker class person could've obtained a weapon, they conclude it must have been given by the traitor. Eugene notes to himself the paint on his hands from touching Dwight's chess pieces is the same that's on the bag from the worker. "Time for After" TBA "The Lost and the Plunderers" TBA "Dead or Alive Or" TBA "Worth" Due to the Saviors' loss in the war and Negan taken prisoner the council is disbanded. Members * ''Regina'' - (Former Head of Shephard Office Plaza) * ''Arat'' * ''Simon'''' - (Former Second-in-Command/Former Head of Satellite Outpost)'' * ''Gary'' * ''Gavin'' - (Head of Chemical Plant Outpost) Former Members * Eugene Porter - (Former Chief Engineer/Head of Bullet Factory Outpost) * Negan - (Former Leader) * Laura * Dwight * [[D.J. (TV Series)|''D.J.]] Deaths * Gavin * Gary * Simon ''(Alive and Zombified) * Arat * Regina * D.J. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"Time for After" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Worth" Category:Groups Category:The Saviors Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations